


My Ong!

by 101wannaone



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101wannaone/pseuds/101wannaone
Summary: So basically this story features Ong Seongwoo as our main character/lead.Together with him is of course his Wanna One chingus(friends)...There seems to be many shippers for Ong so I decided to make this story. :)This story will be showing how every member wants to make Seongwoo theirs because they are very much in love with him. <3Who will be able to capture Ong's heart?Who will Seongwoo choose as his favourite or rather who will he choose as his lover? :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Seongwoo’s POV**

6.00a.m.

I heard my alarm clock rings, telling me to wake up. The time is normal for me.

I usually wake up at this time because I have many things to do in the morning usually.

I wake up from my bed and do some simple stretchings before heading out to the bathroom.

Its been a few days since I stayed at a new apartment with the other members but I still can’t really adapt that well yet.

Previously we stayed at a smaller and cheaper dorms where we have to share beds, a double decker bed for everyone except one who gets single bed which is our leader, Jisung.

So back to current situation. As I was about to exit my room, I took my towel & other necessity with me to the bathroom.

I push the bathroom door but it was occupied so I knock to know who’s in.

“Excuse me. Who’s in there?”

“Me!” A familiar cute voice is heard from the back of the door. Its none other than Daehwi.

“Daehwi, are you done yet? I need to take a bath.” I pouted while leaning on the door.

**Nobody’s POV**

Few seconds later, the door is finally open, revealing a half dressed Daehwi with wet hair and he’s wiping his hair with fast speed.

“Hyung, I’m done!” Daehwi excitedly exclaim while hugging the older.

Additionally Daehwi whispers a few words that made his hyung blush a little.

“Hyung, you haven’t even bathed yet but why do you smell so good?”

Seongwoo pat his back and shrug his blushness, “I need to go inside now, Daehwi.”

Daehwi pulls away from the hug and walks back to his room while wiping his hair.

Seongwoo who is now free, enters the bathroom without wasting time.

**Daehwi’s POV**

I almost couldn’t stop myself.

Seongwoo hyung smells so nice that I want to keep smelling him.

His smell is like a drug to me I guess. I don’t even know why I’m like this.

Is it love or attraction? Anyway I like it so much.

My favourite hyung is definitely Seongwoo.

I smile to myself while drying my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seongwoo’s POV**

After taking a bath, I open the door knob to meet eyes with a handsome figure, Minhyun who is also a 95-liner(born in same year 1995).

“I’m done. Now you can take a bath.” –Seongwoo

I walk a few steps before I am pulled into a hug. This is my second hug for this morning. 1st one was with Daehwi.

“Minhyun, I thought you want to take a bath. Why are you hugging me for?” –Seongwoo

Minhyun release from the hug, “Its because you’re clean that’s why I’m hugging you. You know that I’m a clean freak right?”

“Yah Minhyun.. what are you saying? I know that you love to clean but that doesn’t mean you can hug just anyone and say its because they are clean.” –Seongwoo

Minhyun chuckles and place his arm on my shoulder.

“Seongwoo… you’re not just anyone. You’re Seongwoo. And you’re so adorable when you exit the door just now so I couldn’t help myself but to place you in my embrace. Is that so wrong?” –Minhyun

“Don’t make excuses Minhyun. I know you only hug me because I’m clean.” –Seongwoo

“I would never need to make excuses when I’m with you.” –Minhyun

“Why does your words sound so cheesy? Is that necessary early in the morning?” –Seongwoo

“I am only cheesy when I’m with you. You know why?” –Minhyun

I shrugged my shoulders.

“I won’t know Minhyun. What’s the reason?” –Seongwoo

“Because you’re cute.” –Minhyun

I laugh it off and walk away.

There’s no way that is the real reason.

**Minhyun’s POV**

Seongwoo does not seem convinced that I tell him he’s cute.

But he is really cute.

I like that he’s cute. Not because of cleanliness. I know I love clean things but I don’t apply that when I’m with him.

I’m like a different person when I’m with him.

Is it because its Seongwoo?

Is it because I like him?

Well that doesn't matter.

As long as I show how I truly feel to him. I don't want to hide anything.

**Nobody's POV**

Seongwoo walks back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He puts on an apron so as to make a mess of his clothes.

He is about to take some ingredients from the refrigerator to cook a meal.

Suddenly someone hugs him from behind. A third hug?


	3. Chapter 3

** Seongwoo’s POV **

I walk to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for everyone. I put on an apron so as to make a mess of my clothes. 

I am about to take some ingredients from the refrigerator to cook a meal.

Just some eggs, vegetables and some other things. Just that. But then, I could someone hugging me from behind all of a sudden. My third hug for today?

I turn to look who is hugging me but is stop when that person hugs me even tighter than before.

“Who is it?” –Seongwoo

“Hmm…” –Jihoon

“Who? Why won’t you let me see your face?” –Seongwoo

“Guess who?” –Jihoon 

To me it this voice sounds so much like… Jihoon.

“Is it you, Jihoon?” –Seongwoo

** Jihoon’s POV **

I hug Seongwoo from his back. I don’t know why but I have a huge urge to hug him.

Wait, scratch that. I know the reason.

Actually, I like Seongwoo. Yes, that’s the real reason why I’m teasing him right now by giving him a sweet backhug.

I want to be seen as a cute and sweet guy. Why? Of course, it is so that Seongwoo will like me back.

“Who is it?” –Seongwoo

Seongwoo’s voice is my favourite. Even when he’s only just asking a simple question.

I decide to make him feel a bit curious of who is hugging him.

“Hmm…” –Jihoon

“Who? Why won’t you let me see your face?” –Seongwoo

Seongwoo tries to turn but I stop him.

“Guess who?” –Jihoon 

He should be able to guess right. I mean my voice is not that hard to recognise, I hope so.

“Is it you, Jihoon?” –Seongwoo

Yes, finally. He gets it right.

I release the hug and Seongwoo quickly turns around to look at me.

“Yes. I’m right. Its you, Jihoon.” –Seongwoo 

I giggle and playfully take the ingredients that Seongwoo took out and place it near the stove.

“Jihoon, what are you trying to do?” –Seongwoo

“Nothing much. I thought of cooking for you.” –Jihoon 

Seongwoo laughs a bit before patting Jihoon’s back.

“I thought you didn’t like cooking. You only love to eat what’s been cooked.” –Seongwoo

“Yahh hyung. Don’t underestimate me. I can cook as good as hyung.” –Jihoon 

“Really? Then, should I leave it to you?” –Seongwoo 

“Yes hyung. My pleasure.” –Jihoon 

_ 30 minutes later… _

** Seongwoo’s POV **

“Jihoon, is everything ok? Are you done yet?” –Seongwoo 

I go to the kitchen to check up on him.

Jihoon is sitting on a chair while reading an online recipe book. I look over at the stove and everywhere else around the kitchen. 

No smell of cooking been done.

“Sorry hyung, I thought cooking was easy. I’m so unreliable. I can’t even prepare a simple breakfast for you.” –Jihoon 

“Its ok Jihoon. I understand. Let me do the cooking ok?” –Seongwoo 

“Ok hyung. You’re so understanding. No wonder I like y-.” –Jihoon 

Jihoon’s words are cut off when someone enters the kitchen with a spiritful energy.

“Hyung. Let me do all the cooking for you.” 


	4. Chapter 4

** Seongwoo’s POV **

“Its ok Jihoon. I understand. Let me do the cooking ok?” –Seongwoo 

“Ok hyung. You’re so understanding. No wonder I like y-.” –Jihoon 

Jihoon’s words are cut off when someone enters the kitchen with a spiritful energy.

“Hyung. Let me do all the cooking for you.” –Daniel 

“Daniel. What are you doing in the kitchen?” –Jihoon 

Jihoon reply sounding a little annoyed by the older.

** Daniel’s POV **

Luckily I manage to stop Jihoon from confessing his love for Seongwoo.

I can’t allow that to happen because, I too have feelings for Seongwoo.

So I won’t let anyone confess before I do.

“Is it wrong for me to be here?” –Daniel 

I acted innocent in front of Jihoon.

“I can’t believe this.” –Jihoon 

“Jihoon, calm down. Niel, are you sure about this, doing the cooking by yourself?” –Seongwoo

I nod and grin to Seongwoo.

Jihoon can’t help but to smack my back hard, to show his anger at me before heading to the living room, pouting all the way.

** Seongwoo’s POV **

“Who said I’ll be doing on my own? Of course hyung will teach me how to cook.” –Daniel 

“Ahhh I knew it. You don’t usually cook. Whats with the sudden interest?” –Seongwoo 

I chuckle softly looking at Daniel’s enthusiastic face.

“Hyung, you won’t believe me even if I tell you.” –Daniel 

“Really now. Whats the reason for the sudden change?” –Seongwoo 

Daniel scratches his head before answering, then out of the blue back hug me.

“N-Niel. What are you doing?” –Seongwoo 

“I like hyung. That’s why I want to learn how to cook. For you.” –Daniel    
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Seongwoo's POV**

Daniel suddenly hug me from the back out of a sudden.

Whats with him today?

“N-Niel. What are you doing?” –Seongwoo 

“I like hyung. That’s why I want to learn how to cook. For you.” –Daniel 

What just happened?

Did Daniel just confess to me that he likes me?

That can't be right.

I meant we are like siblings, so he can't really be having feelings to me.

It must be his way of joking around with me.

Thats more believable.

"You're joking with me right, Niel?" -Seongwoo 

** Daniel's POV **

I knew it.

I knew it that Seongwoo hyung won't believe my confession.

I knew yet I still confessed.

What a fool, I am.

"I knew you were going to say that. But thats ok for now. I'll let you know again when I feel that you'll believe me." -Daniel

Seongwoo only smile and start cooking.

"Here let me give you a hand, hyung." -Daniel

** Nobody's POV **

And so they cook together and had a great breakfast together with the others after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nobody's POV**

After everyone had finish eating their breakfast that was prepared by Seongwu and Daniel.

**Seongwu's POV**

I was washing the dishes when suddenly someone hug me from the back and whisper to my ear.

"Hyung, let help you wash the dishes ok?" -Guanlin

"Ah. Its you, Guanlin. That gave me a shocked. Don't do that again. I thought I was going to break the plates and mugs." -Seongwu

"No. No. Call me Linlin, hyung. I like that name better." -Guanlin

"Ah ok. So are going to help or just keep on talking?" -Seongwu

As Guanlin help me out with the dish-washing, he keeps staring at me.

"Is there something at my face, Linlin?" -Seongwu

"In fact I think there is. Stay still and look at me hyung." -Guanlin

I turn to look at Guanlin while my hands were still full of soap and sponge.

Guanlin removes a bubble of soap at my hair and pat my head.

"There you go. Every bubble is gone now." -Guanlin

"Linlin, there are times that I feel I am the maknae and you're older than me because of the way you treat me." -Seongwu

"Really? I do feel mature and all. So do you like this mature side of me, hyung?" -Guanlin

"In fact I can't say I dislike, so yes I do like it." -Seongwu

"Hyung, do you like me? Because I like you a lot." -Guanlin

When Guanlin is about to say something some more before I even get to reply, suddenly another member came to my rescue.

"Seongwu hyung!" - ...


	7. Chapter 7

** Seongwu's POV **

I was about to reply to Guanlin when another voice called me.

"Seongwu hyung!!!" -Daniel

"Yes, Niel. Is there anything the matter?" -Seongwu

"Yes. We need to talk." -Daniel

"Ok. Let's talk then." -Seongwu

"Not here. Follow me." -Daniel

"Ok. Guanilin, sorry. I don't think I can accept your feelings. And now, I need to talk to Daniel." -Seongwu

I left Guanlin and followed Daniel to our bedroom.

I look at Daniel and saw his worried expression painted on him.

"Niel, is there anything that's troubling you?" -Seongwu

"In fact, there is." -Daniel

"And what is that?" -Seongwu

Suddenly Daniel cornered me to a wall and stare at me.

Both of his hands were pinning on the wall, so I couldn't move an inch.

"N-Niel. What's wrong? Why are you like this?" -Seongwu

"Hyung, I love you. Will you go out with me?" -Daniel

I was surprised to hear Daniel confess to me.

Well thats because I also love him but I did not think he would have felt the same, thats why I didn't dare to confess to him.

But now that he's actually confessing to me, I just want to say yes and yes.

"I love you too, Niel. So, of course I want to go out with you." -Seongwu

** Nobody's POV **

And so Seongwu and Daniel had a great time talking to each other in their room, discussing about the activities they want to do together as a couple.

While the others gave up upon knowing that Seongwu choose Daniel as his partner and boyfriend.

And so Ongniel is science and they lived happily as a couple.

_The end. <3_


End file.
